SUGAR RUSH! um wait, no
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: The pressures of pleasing Gustavo and showing him that he's not holding the band back causes Logan to make a stupid decision of not checking his blood sugar levels all day, only resulting in a complete distaster.


**Came up with this idea at like 1AM, it's 3AM now and...here I am! I'm also gonna try to mix things up a bit and write some Jagan for a change :D **

**Enjoy!**

"Guys, hurry up!" Carlos whined, waiting by the front door like a dog.

"We're coming, we're coming..." Kendall nodded, grabbing a his duffle bag and slinging it over his shoulder carelessly.

"I'm ready, just hang on, gotta grab my stuff!" Logan called out from his bedroom, hobbling out, being too busy trying to pull his shoes on to care about how ridiculous he looked nearly tripping over the rug and all.

"You sure you're ready?" James questioned, beginning to open the door, "You didn't eat anything this morning."

"I was running late; didn't have time. Now let's go."

"Shouldn't you at least check your blood sugar levels, then?" Kendall added, "We can wait."

Logan shook his head, though, "I'm okay. Come on..." He waved his hand towards the hallway and with that, him and his friends were headed to the tour bus that should have been outside the hotel...they were about 15 minutes late, after all. The raven haired teen was really hungry as it was, but when Carlos offered him a piece of his corndog, he turned it down anyways; besides, it wasn't even healthy. The last thing the brunette wanted to seem was weak, or as if he were to be holding back his friend.

"Why does the smart dog look like a bed sheet?" Gustavo snapped from the seat that was directly across from where the guys had chose to sit.

"Oh..." Logan already knew that his boss got mad over his diabetes and how he had to stop and check his levels through rehearsal. The last thing he needed was for Gustavo to get angry with him about it before a show, "I'm just nervous."

"Well, don't be! I can't have any of my dogs being sick because of nerves in my tour bus."

"I'm not going throw up, Gustavo!" Logan rolled his eyes.

"It's not like you haven't before, man." Kendall joked.

"Yeah well...I can't help it, I dunno!" Logan called back, crossing his arms. **(He really can't...*cough, cough*) **

"Whatever, just calm down and get ready to put on an AMAZING show. Griffin's gonna be at this one and we have to prove to him that BTR can be way better than _Vampira_ is!" Gustavo explained.

"Alrighty, I'll be fine...I promise. No need to worry about me, sir." Logan nodded affirmatively.

Gustavo responded by glaring at the boy with narrowed eyebrows and slight doubt. This resulted in Logan beaming and flashing his perfect teeth; there was no way he was letting his boss down again. I mean, how bad could one day without checking his levels be?

* * *

"Woo! HELLO CALIFORNIA!" Carlos jumped up and down, cheering giddily at the crowd in front of him. It was insane that so many people came out to support him and his friends' music.

"How's everybody doing tonight?!" James smiled widely.

The mass of people responded by screaming and freaking out; perfection has that affect on people, sometimes.

Logan wanted to interact with the fans as well, but he felt a little shaky and knew that his words wouldn't come out right, anyways. The microphone in his hands shook and he nearly dropped it as he walked over to the center of the stage to begin singing "24/Seven" with his band mates. He struggled to walk in a straight line, as his legs were quivering too. He just crossed his fingers that no one would notice.

It then dawned on him that he'd have to do a back flip in this number. He mentally sighed; that was the last thing he felt like doing at the moment. He was exhausted and actually would much rather just crawl into his bed instead of prance around on a stage as if everything was fine. He yawned and staggered next to Carlos, which was his place for the song. Gustavo's eyes nearly popped from his head and his jaw dropped to the floor. Logan looked like he was _sleepwalking _up there; what the hell was he doing?!

The older man laughed nervously and pat Griffin's shoulder, "So...enjoying the show?"

"Yes! Of cours-"

"OH MY GOSH, WHAT IS THAT BEHIND YOU?!"

"What...?" Griffin turned around in his seat to see absolutely nothing.

While he wasn't facing the stage, Gustavo shot Logan a glare and mouthed, "GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!" but the brunette wasn't even paying attention. Instead he was panting and sweating like crazy...more than the other guys, at least.

Logan was too busy being distracted by the pounding in his head and the sharp pains that rested right above his eyebrows. He tried to focus on the crowd, but all the people began to blend into one, sending him into a slight paranoia; why was he even here? Where was he?

"Kendall?" Logan whispered, completely forgetting that he was even at the concert in the first place.

"What?" The blonde hissed, not wanting to interrupt Carlos' solo.

"Why are we here?" He asked genuinely.

Kendall ignored the boy, though, figuring that he was joking or something along those lines.

Logan placed a hand to his chest and felt his heart beating like crazy, and on top of that, his mouth was going numb. It scared him; what was his body doing? He felt like he were about to die and it brought tears of horror to his eyes. He wiped them away and tried to dismiss this feeling, though, now slightly remembering something about having to prove that he was strong to Gustavo. It didn't last long, at all, sadly. A disgusting dizziness settled in and Logan knew he had to sit down quick. He needed food and to check his sugar levels quick, too.

The raven haired boy didn't hesitate to dash off the stage, causing the fans to become silent and mumbled among themselves.

"What's going on?" One girl asked her friend.

"I have no clue...but I hope he's okay!" The other responded.

"I'm gonna go see what's going on." James told Kendall and Carlos who now turned to the crowd and realized that they'd have to entertain everyone while their friends were gone.

* * *

"Logan!" James yelled out, running to where his and the other guys' dressing rooms were, "LOGAN!"

"What?" The smaller boy slurred from a sofa outside his room, "Mad at me for ruining the concert; possibly our entire career, too."

"No, not at all. Are you okay? What happened?" James sat next to the obviously disappointed boy.

"Can you get my bag, please, James?" Logan said in a tiny voice, his cheeks heating up with embarrassment.

"Sure, of course. Where is it?"

"On my the table inside my dressing room. I'd get it, but I honestly feel like I'm going to pass out."

"No worries at all." James nodded and hurried over to receive what Logan needed. He dug around through his own stuff on his way back and grabbed a bag of trail-mix that he had in there, remembering his friend mentioning that nuts and berries were good at rising blood levels a while back.

"Here...and eat this too." James thrust both items into the younger teen's hands, sitting back next to him.

"I don't have time, James. I just need to check my levels before I have a seizure of something." He laughed a little bit at the end, but James didn't take it as the joke.

"Logan, you and I both know that _all _of us put a lot of time into researching type 1 diabetes when we found out you had it; and you really could have a seizure, do what you have to do to make yourself better again. The concert can wait. Your health comes first."

"I'm fine." Logan insisted, pricking his finger and waiting to read the machine.

"63!?" James gasped, "No wonder you felt so bad. Eat...please, Logan. You're going to faint or worse."

He took the bag of the trail-mix slightly aggravated and began to eat slowly, glancing at James every few second and wondering why the pretty-boy hadn't left yet.

"What?" James questioned.

"Your staring at me and it's really uncomfortable." Logan bit his lip, "I hate eating in front of people as it is."

James sighed at how his friend's glum tone and expression, "You're supposed to check your levels AT LEAST 6 times a day...why didn't you?"

"Because we were busy and didn't have the time."

"We _always _have time, Logan. Like I said before, your health comes first...Kendall and Carlos would agree too, you know that."

Logan looked down at his feet shyly, "I'm holding you guys back. You should be out on stage having the time of your life, but instead your here with your loser of a best friend who was too weak to make it through the first 10 minutes."

"That's SO untrue, it's not even funny." James shook his head, "Now how do you feel? Is the food working?"

Logan felt seriously ill and was growing scared that he'd end up seizuring like his friend predicted, "I still feel icky, James." He whimpered, losing his mature demeanor in the matter of seconds due to how scared he was. The shaking came back and it wasn't unnoticed by James, who couldn't take his eyes away from the small teen's quivering hands.

"Do you have glucose tablets with you?"

Logan nodded and pointed to the bag, sending to begin searching for the medication. The second he had his fingers on it, he snatched the box and gave it to his buddy, who picked out the pills he needed and popped them into his mouth.

"Will you be okay?" James asked.

"Yeah, once the stuff kicks in...just need to lie down now."

"Okay. Go ahead..." James stood up and allowed Logan to rest his head on the couch and close his eyes slightly.

"Why are you still here?" Logan mumbled from the pillow.

"I'm not leaving, are you crazy?!" James chuckled, "You're not well and I'd be like the worst friend ever if I just walked off."

"I'm lucky that you aren't, then." Logan grinned peacefully, letting the medication do it's job.

"Yes, yes you are, Logie-Bear."

**Thanks so much for reading :) love you guys!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLiE**


End file.
